Soundtrack
Ett Soundtrack är ett musikspår skrivet för en film eller ett spel. Starshine Legacy, Star Academy, Star Stable och Star Stable Online har alla soundtrack som spelas under olika situationer under spelens gång. Majoriteten av spelens spår är skrivna och producerade av Jens Handell och Axel Bellinder. För ambienter ("omgivande" ljud och bakgrundljud), se sidan Ambienter. Starshine Legacy * Devine Friends * School * Hunt * Winner Circle * First Day In School * Searching for Clues * Vanished * Industrial Complex * Cloakrider * Stonehenge Star Academy * Forever * Spotlight * Don't Have The Time * You Don't Know Star Stable * Main Theme Star Stable Online Majoriteten av de soundtrack som finns i Star Stable Online går att lyssna på på Spotify. Alla soundtrack från Starshine Legacy och Star Stable används även i Star Stable Online. Silverglade * Jorvegian Mornings * Silverglade Highlands * The Spirit of Jorvegian Forests * Walks in Moorland * Welcome to Jorvik Epona * Dark Domination * Desolated Land * Discoveries in New Hillcrest * Enter Epona * Sparkling Rivers * The Destroyers * The Epicness of Epona * The Farm Forgotten by Time Itself * The Trails by the Shore Tävlingar * Bring on the Hurdles * Glacier Galloping * Hooves On the Run * Jumps and Gates * Racing for the Win * Running Free * Scarecrows and Witches * Scary Sprint Jorvik City * Busy Days in Jorvik City * Leonardo's Ice Cream Bar * Shady Business in the Harbor * The Capitol of Jorvik * Where the Ancient Harp Was Found Den Gömda Dinosauriens Dal * Frozen Lands * Icy Caverns * Snowflake * The Discovery of the Frozen Valley * The Hidden Dinosaur * The Ice Witch of Isendell * The Mysterious People of the Forgotten Legends * The Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur Sydhovens Halvö * The Peninsula of Wild Ponies MyStable * Flickers of Sunlight * Home * Passing Time * Taking it Easy * The Sound of Big Cities * The Sound of Enchantment * The Sound of Frozen Valleys * The Sound of Open FIelds * The Sound of Silverglade Pandoria * A Dimension in Pink * Curious Caves * In the Dark of Pandoria * Out of the Grasp of Garnok Julmarknaden * The Journey Across the Skies * A Place Made of Wonder and Magic * The Wondrous Winterland * Bring Your Sleigh Permit Mistfall * Delightful Dundull * The Village by the Foot of the Mountain * Into the Woods * Beyond the Mist * When the Night Is Closing In * Dundull in the Dark * The Mysterious Mistfall * The Beauty of Nature * Never Alone in the Woods * Wilderness Explorations * Chased by Danger Trasiga Hästskons Ranch * How To Build Your Ranch * To the Rescue * We'll Help You * Step by Step * Love And Care Heals Everything * Returning Home Övriga * Harp of Aideen * Coral Aqua * At Seaside * Pandorian Bells * Clock Work * Café Accordion * Delivery Of Packages * Sneak and Scary * Harvest Counties Theme 1 * Harvest Counties Theme 2 * Carnival * Sinister Hold * Picnic Music * House Lounge * Pure Groove * Delicious * Happy Campers Trivia * Under 2017 döptes många av Star Stable Onlines äldre soundtrack om inför deras release på musiktjänsten Spotify. Kategori:Spelmekanik